Recessed luminaires are installed in ceiling panels cutouts in the panels. Outer trims of the luminaires may cover space between the cutouts in the panels and the luminaires. The luminaires may fill most of this space, however, which can make it difficult to secure the luminaires in the cutouts. Typically, an object such as a screwdriver must be inserted between the exterior side of the luminaire and the edge of the cutout in the panel to trigger a latch. The latch may engage of the panel to secure the luminaire in the cutout.
Requiring insertion of the object, however, can make installation difficult in situations where there is very little space between the luminaire and the cutout edge. Additionally, the edge of the cutout can be damaged by the object during installation.